Fate
by clo7615
Summary: Percy is 24 and he lives alone, he has a good job and life is great. Annabeth is 23 and she just moved to New York, she has no job and life is terrible. When a mysterious blonde moves in next door to Percy they are both determined to stay as far away from each other as possible, but maybe fate has other plans for them. As they become closer to one another perhaps new feelings form.
**Hi so I'm finally back with a new story called Fate! I'm hoping that it will be quite a long story and that updates come hopefully once a week, but times may vary considering how mean teachers sometimes are. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**

Fate: Chapter 1:

Percy's pov:

I opened my apartment door angrily. Why you may ask? Because I was late for work again!

My boss warned me that if I was late again he would fire me, but the problem is that when I woke up I had loads of time to get ready but then I just had to go and make pancakes, which took 30 minutes!

How can it possibly take 30 minutes to make a few pancakes! But whatever I thought that after taking 30 minutes to make they would have tasted incredible. But no they didn't to me they just tasted like average pancakes!

And then the shower didn't work, so I had to call my landlord and the soonest they could get someone out to look at it would be in 4 days!

My day just kept on getting better and better.

After all of that I finally thought the worse was behind me, but boy was I wrong...

When I finally got out of my apartment door, I realised that as I was closing it my tie got caught in the door, so much for being early.

Eventually I got my tie out of the door, only to find it creased after I spent Gods knows how much time ironing it.

When I eventually stopped moping about my tie I walked as quickly as I could to the lift at about the same time as a blonde did as well.

She smiled at Percy and then she said,

"Hi I'm Annabeth I just moved in at number 13." Her voice sounded sweet as if she was happy to be living there. Trust me nobody should be happy living in a place where all you can see out of your windows are brick walls.

"I'm Percy I live at number 12, you must be my new neighbour." I said as nicely as I could considering the morning I had.

Annabeth pressed the button to go down to reception, whilst she was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

As soon as the lift started moving I had a bad feeling.

The lift we were in must have broken down at least 6 times this month, normally I'm one for taking the stairs but nearly being late for work again I had to speed up time not like that was any quicker.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and there was a crashing noise all around us, Annabeth glanced t me, with a flash of panic covering her face.

And then it happened. The lights went fully out and the lift came to a jolt. We were stuck in a lift.

The first thing that rushed through my brain was that my boss was going to kill me.

And the first action I did was rung my boss, as he told me a million times he was a very busy man of course he didn't answer, so I left a message.

Before I realised what I was doing words came out of my mouth.

"My boss is going to kill me, why didn't I just take the stupid stairs?"

I couldn't see Annabeth, but I could see she was looking at me strange.

Once again before I realised I was saying anything out came,

"Look, maintenance will be here soon so just stay on your side and I'll stay on mind. If I'm late again for work my boss will have me fired." I snapped at her.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are but I happen to be late for my new job so why don't you just button it." She snapped back in an angry tone.

"Excuse me but if you had met Mr D you would know why I can't be late again!" I huffed in complete frustration.

"Mr D, you work for D's enterprises?" She almost yelled at me.

"Yeah I'm an employee, how did you know?"

"Because that's where I work as of today, I'm his new employee." She said in complete disgust.

See I knew I had a bad feeling about this lift!

So Annabeth my new annoying, frustrating know it all neighbour is now my co-worker? Great the Gods must hate me.

After around another 5 minutes of arguing and bickering, a voice ran through the lift, it was the guy from reception. He said,

"According passengers in the lift, we're sorry to inform you that maintenance will be another 90 minutes at the least, sorry for any inconvenience."

"Yes Dave you should sorry saying 90 minutes not one hour 30 minutes does not make it any less inconvenient.!" I yelled at the stupid speaker I could barely see as we had no light.

Annabeth sighed and then said,

"How about we never speak to each other again, if I ever have a conversation with you it will be too soon."

"Fine."

Annabeth slumped down onto the dirty floor, and as my legs were hurting I did the same.

Unfortunately because the lifts were so small, our legs were nearly touching and it was probably the most awkward situation ever.

We must have been stuck in that lift hours when we finally got out, luckily during that time I fell asleep and the last thing I heard before I dozed off into a peaceful slumber was a sigh must have been Annabeth I thought. (Well duh she was the only person in there with you) I really need a better voice inside my head.

I walked out of the building only to realise it was a bright sunny day and my eyes unfortunately betrayed me to the point I ran back up to my apartment via the stairs for my sun glasses.

I smiled at myself then jogged a little until I was far enough to start walking.

I was just innocently walking when I bumped into her.

"Hey watch where you're goin- Ugh it's you, why are you following me?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"If you remember I told you I work for Mr D too I walk this way to get to work." She huffed and then continued waking whilst I may or may not have been staring at her as she walked away.

Anyway I kept on walking trying to shake out the image of the idiotic blonde out of my head, but no use.

I soon noticed I had lost where Annabeth went and as I was coming up to coffee shop that I go in every morning to get coffee there she was looking bewildered and angry as she walked over to me with a coffee in her hand.

"Okay now you're definitely following me." Then she walked out looking even angrier.

I ordered my coffee and waited for it patiently well as patiently as I could with my ADHD.

Finally I got my coffee set back off for work

When I finally got into the building I went straight to the office I shared with some other employees, Grover and Juniper.

Grover's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, we both applied for a job here straight out of university where we met Juniper. We both took a liking to her, me in a more brotherly way and Grover in a more love struck way.

Eventually in his graduation speech he asked her out and I guess we were all lucky to get a job in the same work place.

Although for meat times it got a little bit awkward, sometimes I would walk in and they'd be making out or something, but I guess its cool working with your two best friends.

I sat down at my desk and got to work and just as I started to work on something extremely complicated in walks Mr D, with Annabeth.

"Peter, Gregg, Jenny gather round meet your new co-worker Peter. Annie will be your new co-worker and partner, try not to hate her you'll be spending a lot of time together, and also show her the ropes Peter."

I internally groaned and I could see Annabeth doing the same.

"Actually sir, my name's Annabeth." She said quite confidently which took us all by surprise.

Mr D huffed then walked away saying,

"I don't care now, get to work." He said slamming the door, we all jumped in surprise.

Juniper showed Annabeth her desk which was right next to mine.

I shot her a glance she saw and I looked away nervously.

I'll admit she's pretty, no beautiful but she's not my type. She seems kind of bossy and she scares me. Oh what is the meaning of my life anymore?

"So you going to show me what I'm doing or are you going to stare at me all day?" Annabeth said sliding her chair next to mine.

"I thought we agreed to never speak to each other again?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and a small smirk on my face.

"We did but that was before we both knew we were going to be partners at work, the rule still applies just out of work." Then she smirked at me.

Pretty much the rest of the day was me showing Annabeth what to do; she seemed to pick it up pretty quickly.

She seems pretty smart which a good trait to have in this industry is.

I went home feeling tired and not looking forward to the next day; I can only hope tomorrow will be better...

 **Hello, I' am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in absolutely ages. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Fate, in the next chapter we'll learn more about Annabeth and her thoughts on Percy. Anyway I don't think that this chapter was my best but I'm going to try to really improve my grammar skills. Update times will vary as I said at the top.**

 **It would really help if you let me know what you think of my new story so review thanks!**

 **clo7615.**


End file.
